The Director's Cut
by RhapsodeeeT
Summary: Rhapsody Thompson, your killer fashionista and an epic film prodigy, has recently moved to Scotland and ever since has she been exepriencing vivid dreams. Ironically, during a certain film class she recieves a particular Halloween project about vampires! Hopeless, she coincidentally meets a family of vampires, one becoming her famous and loving star actor. -HIATUS-


**A/N: First Fanfiction! Hope many of you like it and stick around for the rest :) You guys can refer to me as Rhaps! My OC is particularly based off of myself and that's how you'll guys actually get to know me throughout the story! Hehe, okay. To finish it off, my last name is Thompson, so, Rhapsody Thompson (spelt differently on my pen name). I can already imagine many of you guys saying "Another romance sister/cousin story?" Yeah, I've seen that lots XD But trust me, you will not regret this! **

**Review to make me happy and...Gregory! Pwease? ;D**

**I do not own The Little Vampire...sadly..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_No...no...stakes...Vaughn. The stone!_ _Save...the..future vampires...Bury...under...under...LOOK!_

I gasped, darting up from my sleeping state. The eerie room made it even more spookier than my dream. That's been happening for 3 days now, officially! Each dream is about me either being chased by a wild hungry mob, or finding this young man laying lifeless with some sort of pendant in his hand that has a red ruby in the center. Things were getting undescribable.

"Rhaps?"

I jumped by the sudden voice and saw my little brother, Tony, come into view from the dark room. I breathed out in relief, reaching over to my lamp and flicking it on. "Tony? What are you doing up at-" I glanced at the clock, "-2 in the morning?"

"Uhh..." He didn't really have a worthy enough answer coming out of him.

"You got another nightmare?" I guessd, rubbing my eye.

He contemplated his thoughts for a moment then, a flash of lightning boomed outside of my window, "The vampires were back."

I groaned, obviously grumpy and tired right now, "This is getting ridiculous. I have to get some sleep."

He walked over to the right side of my bed and climbed in beside me under the blankets. I shut the lights back off, laying on my back and closing my eyes, then turning away from him, until I heard him start another question create a topic, "Rhaps...do you like this place?"

"Oh, I know it's a big change for you. New house, new country.." I groggily replied and I felt him slightly react to the sound of the wind howling in scarce. To be honest that freaking terrified me, but I couldn't show Tony or else we'd never get some sleep tonight..er, this morning.

"You hear that?" Tony asked, oblivious to the fact scary Halloween stuff became my biggest scared-shitless phobia.

"It's the wind," I informed him, yawning.

"Or the undead," He said a bit more evilly. I shuddered, ugh, imagination of zombies coming over to our house right now. Not effin' cool.

Another lightning hit outside and this time, it was followed by a bat screech. Holy crap! Okay, stay calm, stay calm! Bats are animals in this world and they are real! Oooh..must restrain ugly hyperventilation! Do not look like a coward to your little brother, dammit! They see you as a role model, so set a good..or decent act! Stupid bat, stupid lightning, stupid me! Wait...yeesh, never mind! Time to get some delicious and lovely shut eye, Rhaps. Yep, that's it, count the sheep..count the fluffly white things, oh no, they're turning into bats! Grah!

Shoot.

"...Rhaps?" Tony had a shaky voice to see if I was still awake.

"Tony, if I don't get some sleep, then I'll be one of the undead," I warned him shakily before finally drifting off into relief, peaceful slumber land.

* * *

"UP YOU TWO!"

I yelped when I felt someone pinch my nose. I growled as my hand rubbed on the throbbing part. My eyes drooping open, I saw Tony rubbing the tip of his nose too. Me and him stared at our very eccentric mother, exclaiming in unison, "Mom!"

"Sorry, you two. You know the rules after 3 strikes of saying 'wake up!' right?" She reminded us and we both pulled the covers over so we could hop out.

Tony walked over to another bathroom while I entered mine. Gazing at myself at the mirror, I cringed. Damn. I just looked like I came out of the 300 B.C time period for female cavemens. My hair was standing up in all places resembling a lion's mane, white crusts of specks were in my eyelids, and my cheeks were a pink color. Brushing my teeth shiny clean and setting my shower temperature into a lukewarm liquid, I stripped off my wrinkled pj's and got in. The hot water colliding with my chilled body made it pure euphoria. Lathering myself, massaging shampoo into my brown hair, and layering my face with a cleanser, I finally felt fresh enough. Twisting the faucet knob to off, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself securely with a towel before heading outside into my closet.

"What to wear, what to wear..." I chanted, browsing through my choices.

I settled on wearing a black cami, an unbuttoned red and black plaid flannel, and a grey scarf which I wrapped around my neck and criss-crossed it from behind my neck so it sprawled down on my chest. I grabbed some red skinny jeans, and a pair of black, high-heeled boots. After, I hair dryed and curled my naturally straight hair into bouncy ringlets and put feather earrings on, some long necklaces with symbols of peace, or a crown on it, then rings and bracelets.

Opening up my make-up box, I grabbed my eyeliner then stroked it on the bottom lid whereas I swiftly marked my upper lid with a liquid one rather than the normal pencil. Mascara was added to my smokey, cat eye look and some red lipstick. Perfect. Taking my backpack which oddly looked like a messenger bag with a bunch of pins clipped onto it along with hanging unnecessaries, I trotted out of the room and downstairs to begin the day. The breakfast was blueberry pancakes, my favorite, and we quickly dug in.

By then, we were already in the car having an odd conversation.

"Scotland is beautiful, " My mom suddenly said as she observed our grassy surroundings.

"If you don't have vampires," Tony added and my mom sighed.

"And you know we really don't, right? Because a dream, isn't real-"

"I know what a dream is mom!" Tony yelled back in anger, interrupting mom rudely

"Okay, I'm just asking, but you know, there's no such thing as vampires," She persisted, that is, until something red caught the corner of my eye.

"Mom! You're on the wrong side of the road!" I bellowed in a warning.

"Woah!" She yelped, swerving over to the left lane.

We passed and saw a man in a tractor yelling at us in their foreign language, probably disgusting comebacks or lessons.

"What did he say?" Our mom panted and I could see she was trying to regain back her normal heart rate.

"I dunno, you expect _us _to know?" I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Everybody talks weird here," Tony muttered from the backseat. I had to agree with him on that, but to them, _we're _the ones who talk weird and in a different accent. We're the foreigners. Not them.

"Don't worry honey, things are gonna get better. You're gonna meet some new friends here soon," My mom assured him and his head popped out from between the front seats with his eyebrow raised at mom.

"Oooh..awkward," I only mumbled and sank deeper into my seat.

* * *

The morning had been hectic! Kids thought I was pretty cool to actually talk to, and I gradually accepted other kids' rude insults like an adult. And when I mean 'accepted', I mean retorting back something even more 'ooh' worthy. Now, I was finally in my last period, yearning to get home. My last subject or should I say elective, was film class. I hope to be a famous director someday, and I am determined for that dream to come true, starting in the 9th grade at 14 years old! We were in the school auditorium and sadly, I came into the time of year when the class was just about to start on a Halloween project.

"All of you, will be writing a screenplay or script of a Halloween monster and your Halloween monster will be determined by the strip of paper you will pull from this magician's hat. I will choose the most precise, refined and lastly, most creative. The winner will be able to take a trip to Hollywood and Bollywood to have the honor of talking to 4 directors and producers of their choice and study around their set as a prodigy an entire 2 months, " Our teacher explained, showing us a very decorative hat of stars. Kids started excited chatters and plans of already going on the trip. Lunging off of the stage, our teacher started passing in front of people with the hat in his hand.

I heard nearly half of the class wishing for the vampire one and only I couldn't join in their hissy fest. I wanted something original rather than normal Twilight creatures which girls swooned over for. Including shape-shifters. I swear that movie is full of...to much fantasy!

I got anxious. I hope I get something not to hard to start a plot on, but also unique. Sweaty hands and a bit trembling, my teacher stepped in front of me, his arms outstretched and the hat right in front of me. The hat in my wild head started glaring at me and pressuring me in his little tiny voice "pick one! pick one! NOW!" I took a deep breath, and slowly sunk my hand in. The ruffles of paper were all poking my fingers, but my hand, as if it knew which one to grab, clutched onto a strip. No turning back now. Withdrawing my hand out, my teacher walked away and some kids stared at me curiously. I unrolled the strip, in intricate cursive writing it said:

_Vampires_

I swear, my entire world froze. How in coincidence would I instinctively choose vampire? I was consumed by genuine confusement that was for sure. Maybe Tony would help since he is a big fan of that fangy theatrics. My eyes were locked onto the thin sheet still, unravelling the fact I got one of the most common, but most interesting ones to do a topic on for the others.

"Wow! You got vampire! No fair!" One of the girls whined from behind me.

"Huh? Oh haha, I know, but I wish I got something different, like a witch or ghoul," I responded disappointedly, turning around seeing a young girl with curly, fringed hair and a very pretty doll-like face.

"Well, you get what you get," She shrugged and I scoffed.

"Oh, cute, thinking I can't get something I want," I giggled hysterically in a 'easy as pie' tone.

"Ah, well, good luck with it though, I'm Bridget Annes by the way," She introduced, and we shook hands.

"My name's Rhapsody Thompson."

"Pleasure to meet you Rhapsody," She nodded approvingly. I gleamed, shaking my head and waving a hand in front of her.

"Call me Rhaps," I suggested and she once more agreed then turned back to her conversation with another.

The bell rang after a few more minutes and I soon darted out of there like a race car on it's last mile run. Reaching my locker, I was met with a boy standing beside it. More like waiting. His blonde hair was down in a shaggy way, his eyes were piercing green that stared off into my brown ones, and his body figure was in a muscular formation. He doesn't look like a person you'd want to pick a fight with.

"Hey there. So, your the cute fashionista newbie from America aye?" He wagged his eyebrows and I chuckled.

"Cute fashionista, huh?" I decided to play along with this boy's talking to me. "And don't call me a newbie."

"Yeah, and now that I've seen it for real, I believe the people who told me, and sorry...American," He said a smirk forming onto his lips.

"So..I'm already known in this school with an what I say a 'fantastonishing' title?" I chuckled putting my combination in.

"It's truly unbelievable. I've never met a girl like you here in my entire life. You're so..um.." He struggled, holding his chin questioningly.

"Weird? Freaky? Or just plain scary?" I squinted my eyes at him and nodded.

"No, you're...one of a kind," He announced to me, my face flushing slightly, but kept my confident stance up. "Like I said: to unreal to believe."

I propped my locker open at his face. "Oh, so you didn't believe the school's very own Rhapsody Thompson who was from the U.S all her 14 years of life, didn't have style considering how many people have already said hi to me _and _asked for fashion advice?"

"W-well, yeah..sorry. So, you have a brother right? He's in the primary school across the lot?" He stammered a bit flusterly.

"Correct, how did you know that, exactly?" I gathered my remaining supplies and stuffed them into my bag, slamming my locker shut. Worries began to assemble in my mind of my bro. I may have my bitchy moments with him but, he's still my little sibling, I could never allow anything bad happen to him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something did go wrong.

"Uh...hehe...he sort of..got into a fight with my younger brothers this morning and his classmates said he got a chair in the hall," He answered and I timidly clenched my fists.

"What?" I'm not sure I heard that enunciated right.

"I said-"

"It was a rhetorical question," I interrupted and ran a hand through my long hair.

"Don't stress yourself out, I bet he's fine," He tried comforting me. I stared at him unbelievably.

"And what if he's not?" I challenged him, stomping away in steamy angst. I feared he would be marked by this scene and never talk to me at all. Then again, I had a lot of people I have coordinated with, that became part of that chapter.

"Awh, don't say that Rhapsody! By the way my name is Zachary McAshton!" He called out from behind me and I gave him a sarcastic thumbs up in the air.

Gratefully, I saw my mom's car waiting out front already. Making my way over to it, I saw Tony already in the front passenger's seat, his head resting on a hand in an exhausting way. In the distance, I saw two twins holding what...oddly looked like Tony's art book.

The McAshton twins.

Growling, I honestly didn't feel like the person to spite them right now. Reluctantly, I entered the car. My eyes still wandering on the two idiots. They were throwing the book around now, and I'll make sure to be the one throwing the _punch_ tomorrow.

* * *

Late evening, I was busy reading a book about myth vampires and studying most about them. To me, it felt like a more nonfiction version of the Vampire Diaries. I was _trying_ to start on my last homework for the film project, but these books were jacked up! I threw my fifth one over my bed and covered my face with my hands. If only life could somehow give me a _real _vampire to talk to, ask about, and actually get to know then maybe this film project could actually take me high in productions and projects.

Bored, I quickly decided to go hang out with Tony. I got up and sprinted down the stairs (I slept on the third floor), into Tony's room. He was on his desk doodling on what appears to be a really red person.

"Who's this?" I pointed at his art work.

"A vampire," He simply stated, not looking up at me.

"Ah..." My eyes drifted onto one drawing that had memories tapping in my head, "Where did you see this?"

He saw where I was oogling at and he laughed, "From my dream."

"No way..." I whispered, kneeling down next to him and taking the paper in my hands to examine it closer.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked worriedly, also looking at the paper.

"I...saw this in my dream too..." I slowly told him, we shared an expression of a troubled face, "I was the one wearing it though."

"No way! You were that old lady!" He disgustedly teased and I blankly glowered at him, letting the piece of paper flow out of my hand and back onto his desk, "Sorry."

Just as I was about to say something else, I saw a golf ball rolling past my knees. Me and Tony's head snapped toward the direction the round object came from and saw my dad with a gleaming smile. "Look what I got ya'!"

"A golf club!" Tony exclaimed in excitement.

I got up and stood over beside the window and glanced outside. Hmm..dark woods you'd usually see in a serial killer movie. Oh joy. More paranoid thoughts for me tonight!

"Yeah, a junior set!" Our dad added, pulling from behind him a tall bag full of golfing equipment. "You know game was invented in Scotland."

"...But there's no one to play with," Tony muttered plaintively.

"What about Rhaps?"

"I hate golf, dad," I reminded him and he did an 'oh' face.

"Huh, well...that's the beauty of golf, you don't need someone to play with," Dad said, setting the golf set beside Tony.

"But I want someone to play with!" Tony obliged.

"Well then I'll teach you yah'!" My dad suggested, but Tony's face fell.

"You never have time..."

"Aw, look Tony I'm trying here," Dad chuckled, in time my mom came trotting in in a shimmering raven dress, dolled up.

"There you are! Rhaps, watch over Tony tonight, okay?" She ordered and I nodded.

"When are you guys going to be back?" I asked, tapping my heels on the ground boredly.

"Not to late, hon," Our mom said, putting earrings on.

"It's business, Lord McAshton invited us. All the investors are gonna be there," Our dad reassured and I saw mom trailing her eyes around Tony's drawings.

"Hey, look at those! Those are great, I didn't know you could draw so good!"

My dad interjected rudely by snorting, then left the room, "Right, 'great'. You know, you wanna do something really cool, draw me a picture of Tiger Woods!"

Mom crouched down to give Tony a cuddly bear hug, "G'night hon. I want you in bed by nine and don't give yourself any nightmares! Love you."

She then stood up to her full height and came to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Keep you and your brother out of trouble. I don't want you two getting hurt! You're a good big sister, and that's why I trust you with Tony at this age."

"Thanks mom, and I promise I'll never let anything hurt Tony."

We pulled back and she smiled, kissing my forehead.

"Take care princess, love you."

"Love you too," I replied and she left without another word.

"Okay squirto! You want to watch a movie downstairs then go to bed?" I placed my hands on my hips and laughed as he wrapped a cape around him and stuck paper vampire fangs on his canines.

"Bed for the undead?" He asked, curtaining himself with an arm full of cape then hissing.

"Yes, the soon to be undead if he won't answer my question!" I played, creeping up to him with my teeth bare.

Chuckling, he got a stuffed monkey out and splattered some ketchup from his desk on the neck. Spreading his arms out along with his cape, he chanted the words: "Ab ovo! In toto!"

I pulled my phone out and started recording this hilarious scenario. Mind blown, he actually bent down over the monkey and started knawing on the neck. I bursted out howling in humor, my voice squeaking, and me falling onto the bed.

That is, until all went silent and the world seemingly stopped rotating. My laughter fading away, I regained my posture and sat up on Tony's bed. He was questioningly gaping at the window. I slid off of the bed, carefully walking over to Tony, my heels clacking at each step.

"Wah!" I shrieked when something charcoal colored swooned over my head. I ducked and saw the cause land into the fireplace with a screech.

Tony and me glued together and held eachother's hands, but I stood in front of him for any risk of danger. A bright flash and a 'poof!' sound was heard from it's hiding space. Taking a closer look, what I saw really surprised me and the expression on my face became flabbergasted.

It was...a boy?


End file.
